ESCAPED!
by ghostgirl111
Summary: One normal school day Danny sees a news flash for the escape of the Canadian ghost girl, Lauryn Laser. Most are scared because she is supposed to be more powerful than Danny Phantom. One day Danny crashes into Lauryn and sees her true side. All is well but the guys in white have found Lauryn and are going to get her back, even if it means the absolute worst...
1. Breaking News

**Hi everyone! This is my second story and I call it, ESCAPED. This is actually the only chapter I have written for this story yet so it may take a while for the second chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rushed but I promise to get my suspense started up again soon!**

**Ch.1 Breaking News**

* * *

It was a normal day, or as normal as it can get for Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton sat in socials class with his best buds Tucker and Sam. It was crazy in his lifestyle, it was about two months sense the disasteroid, september again, and he finally adjusted to his newer life. He was still constantly surrounded even though people gave up on getting to Danny, They constantly wanted interviews, autographs and even lame pictures. His clone girl Dani moved in with his family. Ghosts attacked a lot more frequently and his parents used him like a lab rat every now and again. Because of this Danny needed to sit in a roped off protective area for each class. In class, Danny was being put to sleep with a boring Roman document Mr. Fuluka was showing them. Staring at the screen of armed men fighting, Danny barley noticed the screen change. Bright lights flashed red along the classroom, A news reporter sat seriously at the camera. Taken aback, Danny stared at the words along the screen. _Canadian ghost-girl escaped from top secret government headquarters!_ The woman at the screen started speaking. "Breaking news! A ghost girl from Canada, Lauryn Laser, escaped from the government's secret headquarters last week. Reporter Lance Thunder reported to Canada to speak with the men who contained her." The screen changed onto an outside scene of Lance. "Why are we doing this? This is Canada's problem. And it's freezing up here!" He once again didn't realize that the camera was rolling already. "Oops! Thanks Shelly, Im Lance Thunder here reporting live from outside headquarters for an interview with the leader of The Guys In White." _What! Thats where GIW left off to? Canada to captivate a ghost chick?_ Danny thought to himself. "So when did you discover that Laser escaped?" Lance started questioning. "We found out this major code red a few hours after her escape, She must have left when we got to lunch." "How do you think she broke out?" "Laser is a level A ghost, the highest you can find anywhere, She is very capable of busting herself out with her defiant powers. Even without them she can just as well take any one of us to the floor, that and her mind is for the action much more than knowledge, that girl can work well under pressure." _What! A level A? Then what am I?_ Danny was so confused by this news flash. "May we see an image of Lauryn". Lance set his camera man up for a full screen shot of it. The leader took a picture of her out of a pocket on his chest, and handed it to the waiting reporter. After a minute of fumbling a screen shot of her came up on the screen. Her hair was long at mid back, It fell messy and wavy all along like Danny's. Half of it tucked behind her ear, the other fell partially over her left eye. Its colour was a mix of light seafoam blue and crystalline silver. Her eyes were jade green, nicely almond shaped and large. She had small pink lips and her head was shaped exactly like Danny's. She was slim too. Her top was cropped, exposing her mid-riff, Black and white swirled around on the front and back but the sides, black and white splashed into each other like paint. It came around her shoulders, then the sleeves were dull see-through white, the fabric veil like. Her gloves were tight fitting, they came just under her elbows. They were black with white dripping down them at the top like slime. Her bottoms started a little higher than her hips, they angled so one side did rest on her hips. It started with a black belt, than the pants were the same as the top. As a final touch she wore black and white splashed boots. She didn't look vicious or dangerous. Danny thought she were actually really pretty. "Our scientists have examined her DNA sample and a sample of her ectoplasm. They discovered that she is also, half human." Everyone's jaws dropped, a few even screamed out "WHAT!?" "Unfortunately", The leader, Alpha, continued. "She resists against anything to cause her to morph and she can be so stubborn so she never changed in front of us. So we have no human evidence or pictures of her human form." Danny looked at his class mates who were in shock and awe by Lauryn Laser. Lance was shown on the camera with the same impression. He shook out of it and asked questions again. "What are the dangers of Lauryn?" Alpha rolled his eyes, probably thinking of a long list. "She has very strong physical and mental strengths, She can change easily and fast, Is vicious, She likes the dark..." Alpha rolled on and on with ridiculous 'Dangers' as everyone muttered the same things. "What? That is not a danger! Your making these sound bad! That's normal!" Those words echoed along every classroom. Lance raised one eyebrow at Alpha and asked him a final question. "Your men have encountered Danny Phantom many times! We would like to know, who is more powerful and or dangerous? Phantom or Laser?" Alpha took in a deep sigh, Then closed his eyes. "There is nothing we can use to measure. But... By a bit I must say... Laser." Everybody gasped and turned their heads slowly toward Danny, who sat in the back of the room. Danny's eyes bulged and his mouth opened slightly to start speaking. "I- uhh-wha- "The screen went back to the room with Shelly, interrupting Danny from his stutter. "Well there you have it! Amity Park's Danny Phantom, beat by an unknown ghost hybrid! The government is searching Canada for the little ecto brat. Tune in everyday at nine for more on this story! And remember, Laser could be anywhere! So just watch out! This was Shelly Tae with 9 news." The screen gave out in a black zap. Nobody in the school moved for a moment, Mr. Fuluka crept to the door and flicked the lights back on. Crickets were heard from outside, all anyone did was blink. Danny was becoming uncomfortable, everyone in Casper High just watched him. One kid broke the silence to Danny's relief. "Okay, That is just wrong!" Chatter let across everywhere. After what seemed forever, Star turned to the back of the room and spoke."Danny...What do you think of this?" Danny shook his head in silent disbelief. "I don't know.. Wrong and confusing I guess.." Peoples eyes looked back and forth between Danny and the screen. After what seemed forever, the bell dismissed school. Everyone crowded Danny with questions. "Lets go Danny," Sam and Tucker grabbed his hands as he phased through the floor. His friends left for home, Danny flew to Fenton works alone. Danny slid through his window and slumped onto his bed. Already today he fought three ghosts,was swarmed twice, flunked a pop quiz, received the news of the Canadian ghost girl and suffered through a supper of his parents and Jazz just staring at him and Dani with no words. From exaughstion, Danny closed his eyes. It grew darker. Until Danny finally fell asleep at midnight. What kept him up were all the questions that pondered in his mind, and the constant silent whizzing of something flying past his window.

**Alright! Good so far...? Second chapter is called, A Sign? Keep doin what your doin guys! P.S the first reviewer gets a shout out. Please say positive things follow me if you like! Signing off!**

** -Ghostgirl111**


	2. A sign?

**Hey everyone! I am feeling really happy about the story! I have 2 ****favourites and four followers! At only 62 views that is pretty good for me... I didnt get any reviews aside from me making a P.S note, so I wont be giving shout outs but this, Thank you! I got a message from somebody that favourited my story and is following it, what is better about this one than betrayal? Makes me happy either way... Alright enough ramble, This is a short chapter but I could not think of anything more. This chapter actually came out sooner than I expected. THANK YOU I-PAD! {Camping with wifi can be useful for me..} Alright I am going to shut up now, here is A sign? **

**Ch.2 A sign?**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes, for some reson his bedroom was dark and musty. He bolted up in the cold air of the night. He swung his head back and forth, realizing he was in an alley. The rotting walls smelt strongly of mould. The sky was pitch black with smoke bellowing in the distance. The wind howled and blew his hair into his face. He walked through the blackness to the entry of the alley. Each footstep thundered along the cracked cement. Once he reached the entry, Danny looked at himself. The streetlight that flickered dimly didn't give much help, but he could tell his clothes were tattered as they blew up against his bare skin. Tinged pain burst through his body for no reason. Danny brought his gaze to the horizon. He was on the sidelines of town, very far from where he lived in center city Amity Park. Danny walked slowly on the highway back home, tired, worried and confused. He passed a small store full of blaring tvs, howling with static. Sirens wailed and moaned far out in the distance. The wind picked up in a large gust, nocking Danny back. Groaning, Danny pulled the paper off his face. Small words dabbled across the page, there were only two..._ they're coming._. Danny turned his head up to the starless sky. Black shapes moved fast across the night. Danny stood up once more and continued walking down the long empty road. Sparks and wires hummed off the broken telephone poles. Tiny shops that were long abandoned filled Danny's lungs with rotting wood stench. After walking for almost an hour with no progress of movement, Danny tried going ghost. At first, he couldn't, unable to force the morphing rings past his waist. Now fully awake from shock, Danny tried again. This time nothing happened, asif Danny temporarily lost his ghost abilities. He staggered back in realization and dropped something he didn't even know he had. It was a green, velvet bag, that was just small enough to fit perfectly in Danny's palm. The string was blue and weaves tightly around the opening of the bag. Suspiciously Danny opened the bag. He reached in, his fingertips touching something small and gritty. Taking a scoopful of the substance and held it to the broken streetlight. It was a sand of some other kind. It was sparkling gold and felt as like it were dissolving. Danny returned his gaze to the bag. In matching gold letters, the bag read, _Fenton Form Dust. _Danny remembered his parents testing this on him and Danielle, it was his mothers invention to give another remaining form to a ghost. Danny stepped forward, than slipped on another object. Danny leaned down to pick up the object. It were damp and slightly deformed. Danny turned it over in his hands and felt around the rough edges. Danny could only make out one small carving of the many. It was his mark, the one imprinted on the chest of his jumpsuit. Danny threw the item on the ground and held the dust fast, Danny poured the bag over his head. Instantly, Danny felt the rush of his morph rings fly past his head and feet. Now ghost again, Danny flew up into the nothingness of a sky. Danny glided and swooped over the empty land. Gaining more speed the further he got. Danny almost reached the entrance to his hometown,when when a force drew him back. Danny was brought to a huge building the draped the sky, a fence with chains and rusty signs reading 'do NOT enter' bombarded the perimeter. It was under construction years ago but long abandoned. After decades of hearing strange noises and disappearances, it was known to be haunted. Danny knew better though. He circled around the dangerous building in search of abnormal activity. He stayed a short time, Danny flew heading back for Fenton works. And then it happened. "Watch out!" A shrill voice echoed about. Unfortunately, Danny was speeding too fast to see what was going on. And he collided into something hard.

**See! short chapter! Alright, I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be called. but I know, It will make almost no sense. {LOLZ} Any way, working up for the views and reviews please?**

** -Ghostgirl111**


	3. A Dream Of Signs

**Hey! It's me again and today I am here with chapter three! We all know that summer's over ={ and school has started today {Or at least in my province} So I wont be able type much anymore. But hey that didn't stop me last year! So I hope you all had a great summer and those who are going back to school like me, I hope you get a good teacher and have a blast of a year! See you at the end of the chapter!**

**Ch.3 A dream of signs**

* * *

Danny bolted up, The cold air brushing on his face. Danny was in his room again, meaning whatever it was he witnessed was just a dream. Danny felt the cold sweat run down his face like a river. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his top. Danny glanced at his alarm clock. 3:00. He looked out his window to the sides of town where his dream was hosted. He crawled out of his covers and stood on the wooden floor, the sweat sliding him across the room. Danny sat at his desk, with a pen in his hand and paper in front of him. He closed his eyes and moved his hand in a swirl motion. When he reopened them, he found he drew a giant question mark in the middle of the page. Danny crumpled it and threw it in the trash can. Danny sighed and closed his eyes. Than something sounded at his door. He opened his eyes to see Jazz at the door way with a worried expression on her face. "Danny, are you okay? You were making those strangled noises in your sleep again." Danny stood up and walked towards his drowsy sister. "I'm fine, Jazz, just something weird came over me. I'm sorry for keeping you up." Jazz nodded understanding, than shut his door leaving him alone. Danny walked back to his bed and sat. Minutes passed of absolute nothingness, but Danny passed out into sleep in no time again.

Danny rose out of bed, the morning light blinding him. He stretched out his stressed muscles and changed into his normal clothes. Danny emerged from the bottom of the stairs to see the rest of his family already awake. His parents were in the lab probably inventing another gadget, Danny could tell from the sparks flying up into the kitchen. Jazz was reading her study books in the sitting room, jotting down notes for physiology class. And Danielle sat at the table with the two's breakfast. Dani stared straight through him. "Danny, you look freaked. What's up?" Danny casually sat down. "Nothing big really, just something on my mind." He lied. Dani smiled slightly. "So what happened in your dream aside from waking up on the side of town?" Danny snapped his head towards the girl. "How did you know?!" Dani sat up straighter and rested her chin on her propped up fist. Jazz took a glance towards the two, than in sync, Danny's sisters spoke. "The ability to read minds." They said in a mysterious tone. Danny simply rolled his eyes at himself for not remembering. As Danny poured his cereal, He went back to Danielle's question. "That's just it Danielle, I don't know what happened." Dani cocked an eyebrow up at him. "You don't remember?" Danny shook his head and peered through the window, pointing to the sidelines of town. "No Dani, I didn't forget, just nothing made sense. Asif series of different things that happened, or is going to happen pointed themselves out at me. Dani curled her lip and her eyes opened large giving the expression she thought Danny was crazy. "It meant something, Dani." He spoke after seeing the girls impression. Suddenly Jazz slammed her books down and raced over to Danny. Danny was dumb founded, he never saw Jazz like this before. " Danny!" Jazz hissed. " You just described perfectly, A dream of signs." Danny and Dani's eyes shifted to each other and then back to Jazz. "Umm, Jazz, I don't think it's that big a deal." Dani reasoned. But she knew it had to have a little bit of a meaning now that Jazz was all worked up. "Yeah, besides Jazz," Danny relaxed. "I'm sure my dream was just saying something like another ghost is all." Dani turned to her brother and cocked up her eyebrow. "Then why were you all crazy about it a second ago?" She riddled. "As I was saying," Danny completely ignored her remark, "It wasn't anything to fret about." Danny cooed to Jazz. But Jazz wasn't worried, by the look on her face she was more excited.

"Read this!" She tossed a dusty old book from the school library at Danny, as it flew through the air it landed smack dabbed on his face. Dani reached over and grabbed the book. "Page four hundred twelve." Jazz instructed. Danielle gave her a crazy look, then flipped the pages to the one she wanted. "I stumbled across this while doing some light reading-" She was cut off by Danny. "_This_ is light reading? He questioned as he stared at the ginormous book. Jazz folded her arms across her chest and continued." I found it in the history aisle, thought it could be fun to check out." "That explains it," Dani looked at the yellowing pages, that were crisping with age. "So it says," Dani started reading aloud. " A dream of signs were used in the ancient times as a method of warning. Sometimes these signs were brought good, but mostly were bad. Witch doctors could conjure up visions that equaled to dreams of signs for warriors that needed to know important details of opponents battle. Unfortunately they didn't speak words and were based on riddle. They came very very, very rare and only came if important to warn people of their future. They could be known to be super dangerous and lies just the same. Now for centuries, they were lost to the ages, and not a single dream of signs were reported or heard of sense." Dani closed the book and looked at Danny. "Really, Jazz?" Danny marveled at the tiny paragraph. "This is what you are all worked up about? An ancient legend?" But what Danny didn't know himself, is he was a little concerned now too. "Alright Danny, now you need to tell me everything that happened in your vision." Annoyed, Danny took a deep breath and started talking. As he spoke, he saw the look on the girls faces change frequently through different thought. When he finished, Danny rested his head on his open hand, waiting for a response. Jazz took a step back, she looked asif He slapped her in the face. "Danny!" She squealed. "You can't just ignore something like that!" Danny sighed. "What's the big deal?" Danielle stood. " They're coming.. Seriously Danny! If you had half a brain you could understand that's not normal. And we are ghosts!" Dani pitied Danny's intelligence. Jazz stood up, grabbed her books and left to her room to study some more, She wasn't going to bother with Danny anymore.

" Just think about it Danny, something bad is probably going to happen, If you ignore this, you don't know what is going to be thrown our way." Dani thumped upstairs into her bedroom with Jazz. "Nothing bad is going to happen!" He yelled. Danny heard thumping come up from the basement than saw Jack's head poke around the corner curiously, then thump back downstairs. Danny had enough already today and it was only noon. He grunted, then slumped his head hard on the table.

**Alright people! if you care, in the comments please tell me what you think the signs mean. You don't have to, it would just make me happy if you do! Chapter four is coming soon! {Or at one point when I actually start it...} L8R!**

** -Ghostgirl111**


End file.
